Opera time table W08/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events Opera time table 22.02.2016 - Monday/Montag 01:49 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 03:34 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 07:24 Joseph Martin Kraus - Proserpin (1992) Musica Sveciae (SV) - 1st recording 09:29 Mozart & Strauss - Idomeneo, re di Creta (Revision 1931) (2006) Dynamic (D) - 1st recording 11:26 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1987) Teldec (D) 13:57 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - La clemenza di Tito (1993) Teldec (I) 16:05 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 17:46 Joseph Haydn - Orlando Paladino (2005) DHM (I) 20:12 Joseph Haydn - Il mondo della luna (1977) Philips (I) 22:57 Giovanni Paisiello - Duello comico (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 23:54 Giovanni Paisiello - Due contesse (2002) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 23.02.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 01:45 Antonio Salieri - Falstaff, ossia Le tre burle (2002) Dynamic (I) 04:19 Ferran Sor i Muntades - Il Telemaco nell'isola di Calipso (1997) Edicions A. Moraleda (I) - 1st recording 05:20 Gaetano Donizetti - Imelda de' Lambertazzi (1989) Nuova Era (I) 07:22 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 09:43 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (Malibran Version) (2000) Dynamic (I) (Allegro) 12:31 Giovanni Pacini - Il convitato di pietra (2008) Naxos (I) - 1st recording 14:03 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 16:37 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 19:20 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 21:56 Alessandro Nini - La marescialla d'Ancre (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 23:57 Amilcare Ponchielli - I Lituani (1979) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 24.02.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 02:08 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Maria Tudor (1998) Funarte (I) 04:36 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Salvator Rosa (2004) Dynamic (I) 07:10 Emilio Arrieta - La Conquista di Granata (La Conquista de Granada) (2006) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:23 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 09:00 Giuseppe Verdi - La traviata (1979) Decca (I) 11:13 Giuseppe Verdi - Rigoletto (1984) Philips (I) 13:21 Jules Massenet - Le Roi de Lahore (2004) Dynamic (F) 15:54 Gabriel Fauré - Pénélope (1977) Gala (F) 17:50 George Gershwin - Porgy and Bess (1975) London Records (E) 20:51 Richard Strauss - Elektra (1990) EMI (D) 22:33 Richard Strauss - Guntram (1985) Gala (D) 25.02.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:19 Erich Wolfgang Korngold - Die tote Stadt (1975) BMG Classics (D) 02:36 Jean Sibelius - Jungfrun i tornet (Neito tornissa) (2001) Virgin Classics (FI) 03:03 Aarre Merikanto - Juha (1995) Ondine (FI) 04:51 Armas Launis - Aslak Hetta (2004) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 07:50 Tauno Pylkkänen - Mare ja hänen poikansa (Mare and her son) (2004) Ondine (FI) 10:08 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Auringon talo (The House of the Sun) (2003) Ondine (FI) 11:32 Einojuhani Rautavaara - Thomas (1986) Ondine (FI) 13:10 Louis Andriessen - De Materie (1994) Nonesuch Records (NL) - 1st recording 14:48 Kees Olthuis - François Guyon (1996) Erasmus Muziek Producties (NL) 15:23 Udo Zimmermann - Die weisse Rose (1988) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 16:31 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 19:13 Siegfried Matthus - Judith (1986) Berlin Classics (D) - 1st recording 21:10 Aribert Reimann - Lear (1982) Oehms Classics (D) 23:40 Gerhard Rosenfeld - Kniefall in Warschau (1998) Thorofon (D) 26.02.2016 - Friday/Freitag 01:26 Gottfried von Einem - Der Besuch der alten Dame (1971) Amadeo (D) - 1st recording 03:40 Luigi Nono - Prometeo (2003) Collegno (I) 05:54 Luigi Dallapiccola - Ulisse (1975) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 07:56 Nino Rota - La visita meravigliosa (1993) La Bottega Discantica (I) - 1st recording 08:34 Gian Francesco Malipiero - I capricci di Callot (1999) CPO (I) 10:07 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 11:53 Italo Montemezzi - L'amore dei tre re (1973) Arkadia (I) 13:18 Riccardo Zandonai - I cavalieri di Ekebù (1983) Warner Fonit (I) 15:13 Gino Marinuzzi - Jacquerie (1990) Nuova Era (I) - 1st recording 16:34 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 18:20 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 21:50 Unplanned server check (streamer failed) 22:04 Ottorino Respighi - La fiamma (1997) Agorà Musica (I) 27.02.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 00:22 Antonio Smareglia - Nozze Istriane (1999) Bongiovanni (I) 02:04 Giacomo Puccini - Madama Butterfly (1987) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 04:38 Giacomo Puccini - Tosca (1990) Naxos (I) 06:33 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 07:38 Jules Massenet - Manon (Manon Lescaut) (1969) Opera D'Oro (SunnyMoon) (I) 09:49 Ruggero Leoncavallo - Chatterton (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 11:36 Ruperto Chapí - Margarita la tornera (1999) RTVE (ES) 13:26 Emilio Arrieta - Marina (1998) Naïve (ES) 15:22 Ernest Chausson - Le Roi Arthus (2004) Telarc (F) 18:08 Léo Delibes - Lakmé (1991) Nuova Era (F) 20:40 Louis Théodore Gouvy - Iphigénie en Tauride (2006) CPO (F) 22:26 Daniel-François-Esprit Auber - Le Cheval de bronze (1979) Gala (F) 28.02.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:20 Georges Bizet - Carmen (1990) Naxos (F) 02:44 Saverio Mercadante - Elena da Feltre (1997) Marco Polo (I) 04:53 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 07:27 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 09:56 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 12:50 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 15:11 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 17:30 Johann Gottlieb Naumann - Aci e Galatea (2001) Orfeo (I) 19:16 Johann Rudolph Zumsteeg - Die Geisterinsel (2010) Carus-Verlag (D) - 1st recording 21:35 Anton Schweitzer - Alceste (2001) Naxos (D) 23:49 Florian Leopold Gassmann - Die junge Gräfin (1995) Bayer Records (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 08/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016